A. Objectives and Structure of the SWEHSC Administrative Core: (i) Objectives: The SWEHSC Administrative Core promotes research excellence in the environmental health sciences by facilitating SWEHSC initiatives on the University of Arizona Health Sciences Center (AHSC) campus, statewide, nationally, and internationally. The Administrative Core (i) provides the administrative framework within which the intellectual and technological expertise of its members is enhanced, (ii) provides leadership in creating an environment conducive to the development of interdisciplinary research, and (iii) assists its members in identifying translational research opportunities.